Damn you and Thank you Naruto
by BlueSakuraAC
Summary: :"Sakura its not what you think!" "Oh I understand!AHAHA! I never knew your gay Sasuke!" replied Sakura clutching her stomach. "Im not gay!" one-shot  Sasuke POV One-shot.


Damn you and Thank you Naruto

**Aby: **Yo welcome to "Damn you and Thank you Naruto"!

**Naruto: **That's a meanie title! BELIEVE IT!

**Aby: **Gomen Naruto-chan.

**Sasuke: **I love the title, except for the 'thank you' part.

**Sakura: **Ahahaha

**Kakashi: **"Damn you and thank you Naruto" is Rated T for language. Aby-san does not own Naruto. Also if you want to know what another fanfic out their Then go to Letters4U she has a good story!

I came back to the konoha after killing my brother with help from Naruto. Once I came back, everybody was happy. I saw Sakura, her eyes full of tears. She came up to me punch me in the stomach, man that girl hits hard. Then she hugs me and said "Welcome back". I always had a little crush on her when I was younger. I still do, er- but it's more like I love her. I will not admit it to Naruto or anyone because I'm an Uchiha. After a year and half promotion. I was able to go into a joining along with the others. Every mission I been with Sakura I try my hardest to save/help out. She gets worried too much, even if it's a little scratch. I don't complain cause- I can't like her around me . It was a peaceful day, the birds tweeting, and the street full of happy people. I, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually think this is going to be a peaceful day-

"TEME!" a new voice yelled. FML it's the dobe. I turn around and saw Naruto Uzumaki coming towards. Scratch that; it's going to be hell.

"What dobe?" I was in no mood to be annoyed.

"HEY! The (ramen shall) is nearby here! Come on," Naruto replied dragging me to .  
>Once we got to , we sat on comfy stool and order our ramen.<p>

"Hey teme; hows your relation with Sakura doing, huh?" Naruto said with raising his eye brows up and down, nudging me with his elbow.

"Nothing is going between us, dobe," I replied with an emotionless face. Our ramen owner gave us our order ramen.

"uhfkjksthauahst gytfbhhabjnbt hujhnwhunhat yuihoweu afshslujhynayhny hujhshuhay (Uh-Huh that's what you always say)," said Naruto inhaling his ramen.

"Dobe don't talk with your mouth open," I said in disgust.

"So when are you going confess your _dying love _towards Sakura-chan," Said Naruto with a foxy grin plastered on his face.

" you been listening what I been saying Dobe? 2. I don't like Sakura," I stated with no emotions on my face.

"Uh-huh I remember when I was my shift to watch out for enemies, I heard you moaning Sakura-chan's name," Naruto replied with a smirk. This hit me like a ton of bricks, a blush appeared on my face.

'**Oh he's good,' **said my inner snapping his fingers.

'_Naruto is getting smart! Wasn't he a dobe! ?' _

"Got'cha," Naruto stated.

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Sorry Teme, I don't flow that way. Maybe Sakura will," he replied. I twitch with heat rising to my cheeks.

"And your even blushing ahaha," Naruto included. I force palm my forehead. I'm being outsmarted by Naruto, The dobe, knuckle-head, and a loser in konoha! I always beat him; I'm away off my A game. We pay our ramen and started walking to the training grounds. Man did this bring back good memories.

"You haven't answered my question, TEME!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know how to do it though," I said very low that Naruto couldn't but he heard.

"OMG THAT'S SAD!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT IT ALREADY!" I said.

"OH! I got it we can practice," said Naruto putting his fist hitting is other hand palm.

'_What am I getting myself into?'_

Naruto did a hand sign "Sexy Justus!"

He transform into a Naked Sakura. I turn away, blood gushing out of my nose. Naruto laugh

"And they say I'm a pervert-," Naruto said in between his laughing fit."-fine ill put some clothes on."

He transforms his clothes as Sakura's clothes (A/n: Older Sakura clothes.)

'_Much better.'_

'**Wtf man!' **roar my Inner.

"Now Sasuke-kun gets down on one knee," Naruto commanding sounding like Sakura. I sighed and did what I was told.

"Start with practice number #1!" shout Naruto.

"Your annoying go out with me," I stated with an emotionless face.

"Teme, show emotion, you fucken emo person," Naruto complain.

"I'm not emo!" I growled.

"Uh-huh. Also came up with better pick-up lines-," replied Naruto with 'I-know-this-shit-and-you-don't-aha-fail' tone, "Like, was that an earthquake, or just rock my world, or Can I take a picture of you, so I can show Santa just what I want for Christmas?"

"Santa doesn't exist, dobe," I replied.

"Yes he is," Naruto replied angrily.

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes,"

"AHAHA! YOU EVEN ADMITT IT, TEME!" laughed Naruto.

"Damn it,"

"Since you can't make a good confession; So what pick-lines do you want-" Naruto started until I interrupt him.

"I can even make better confession without pickup lines," I challenge.

"Really let's see it," Naruto taunt.

I got on one knee; look deeply into Naruto/fake-Sakura's emerald eyes. I took a deep breath. Slowly showing my emotion. Naruto undo the transformation.

"I know I been an ass when we were younger. I had a little crush on you. Soon, I was being a total asshole and left you out in the cold. I couldn't get you out of my mind when I was gone. I'll admit this I-I-I-I-I-I," I stuttered.

"I what?" Naruto asked.

"Daisuke! (LOVE YOU!)" I shouted.

"Woah, what? Ahaha your gay Sasuke-kun?" a new voice asked. I turn around seeing Sakura clutching her stomach laughing.

'**PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!'**

"AHAHA! I never knew you're gay," said Breathless Sakura.

"It's not what you think," I said.

"Oh I do understand! You're gay!" Sakura laughed. I twitch. No way in hell I'll be gay with a crush on the dobe.

"IM NOT GAY!" I yelled.

"OMG SASUKE YELLED! IT'S THE WORLD CALLED THAT PIZZAMAN (A/N: I do not own this phrase)!" Sakura and Naruto scream running in circles, their hands above their heads waving like crazy.

"I'm not gay I have proof!" I yelled with my face red as a tomato.

"Really what is it?" Sakura said in between laughs. I pulled arm and crash my lips on hers. She was shock first, but soon she kissed back. Naruto disappeared; I bet he's going to spread this news around. I didn't care; I pulled the kiss into a more passionate kiss.

(2 years later)

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest. I turn to Sakura and crash my lips on her lips. I pick her up in a bride-style and walk out of the church heading to Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura Uchiha asked.

"Let's started rebuilding my clan. What do you say?" I asked a smirk on my face. She blushed and nodded.

'_Life is good. Damn you and Thank you Naruto, the dobe'_

(Out of Sasuke's POV)

(Meanwhile)

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed exiting the church.(A/N: Naruto is wearing a suit)

"Bless you. Are you sure you don't have a cold?" asked a worry Hinata.

"Nah, I think Teme is thanking me. I want to get out of this money suit," said Naruto.

**Authors notes:**

**Aby: **Phew finally done!

**Naruto: **Good job you included me more! BEILEVE IT!

**Hinata: **Hey where's Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan?

**Naruto: **Maybe there doing-

**Kakashi: **(Hits Naruto before he can finish his sentence) don't say it while Aby-chan is here.

**Aby: **(A question mark came out of her head) Eh?

**Naruto: **Ja ne! d=(=^.^=)=b Also happy (early or late) Valentine's day! xD


End file.
